Grand theft mercenary
by jak0taku22
Summary: A mercenary tries to make it big in the sprawling world of Grand theft auto, he'll shoot, stab and blow things up to get to the top and he'll also meet some fan favourites such as Michael, Trevor, Franklin and the other ones, probably Niko but not Ron, screw Ron. First in the Mercenary trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: My first fanfic sooo... be gentle, it's my first time**

"What the hell is your problem 0taku !?" Said the jerk on the other end of the Ifruit,

"Chill the fuck out boss, I delivered the package didnt I?" Said the man lighting a bong

"Yes but it's smashed beyond comparison!", The stoner replied quickly

"You wanna go down the highway doing 80 miles escaping from the cops, Merryweather and the FIB smuggling half a ton of crystal while driving a Weazels news van?!" At the end of the phone the man questioned "When did you- nevermind, I paid up-front because you were supposed to be the best!"

"and I used that money to deck out my bachelor pad!" The quick witted hustler said.

"The Lost aren't gonna be happy you Merryweather reject!" this easily angered the merc

"Yea well screw them! I dont care if they send the military I'll mow those amateur bikers down like dogs!"

The man was Jack 0taku, a free-lance mercenary living life to the full in Los Santos, he wasn't on the best of terms in the case of finding a permenent job. he had enough money sure, but he wanted a job that would take him to a new level of infamy. The merc needed a job, something fun, something that would pay off his new car

"well I might as well give lester a call, see if he can get me a god-forsaken job." Jack dialed lester

"Jack what's up? listen I cant speak right now but give me a call in a week or two, I'll probably have something for you by then."

Jack was pissed "Great now i have to see if i can get a job from Ron, god I hate that guy but I am desperate so..." the phone dialed and clicked

"hey ron! hows my favourite guy, listen I need a job." Ron answered back excitedly

"Trevor wanted to see you, something about a heist that'll blow your mind, well he said that with some swears and that you should haul ass!" Jack thought about it

"Alright ron i'll come up to sandy shores this weekend and talk to your boss, see you fuck-face."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: In this part I have taken a suggestion from Sonofzeus500 to explain how Jack met Ron, so thanks.**

The drive up to Sandy shores was long and boring, even with the smell of burning rubber from his Hexxer. Jack finally got to Trevors' trailer, he was exhausted but he knew Trevor and he knew that if he was late T would react badly (probably with a bat and some racial slurs.) Jack heard the story of how Trevor killed the leader of the lost Mc, Johnny Klebitz (Ron liked to talk a lot, one of the reasons Jack fondly disliked him.)

Then Jack thought back to how he first met Ron, it was on the outskirts of Sandy shores Jack was outside his garage watching his mechanic fix up his bike, then Ron came running past screaming like a child, Jack thought this was hilarious recorded it on his phone and took a sandwich from his pocket. before he took a bite his eyes darted to a carbon black van, the Lost insignia was painted on it poorly, he could tell the van had a few years of dirt and mud on it without being washed. Ron tripped over a small rock and tumbled onto the sand-coloured sand that tasted like sand, Jack knew from personal experience (in his defence it was dark, he was looking for his keys and fell), the van pulled over as Jack calmly watched behind his shades

"hey!" said a scar-faced biker "your boss has screwed us over for the last time Ron!"

"listen guys" said the canvas hat creep "I just work for him"

"so then youre just the hired scum, what a joke." that was it, that is what made Jack tick, this is what impulsively made him sub-uzi the bikers, one was alive on the ground so Jack decided to taunt him "this is the thing that's gonna kill you"

the biker replied with "that's a sandwich!" Jack pulled away the sandwich to show a pistol and the trigger was pulled a 9 milimeter bullet was fired into his cranium entering through the forehead with an explosion of blood and exiting with a pool of the same liquid. Jack walked over to the injured Ron and offered him a hand up. Ron asked his name, J replied "0taku, Jack 0taku."


	3. Meeting the boys

**A/n: Sorry this is so late but I'm working on other fanfic, also I'm writing this as i'm playing Skyrim and watching Space dandy (saw the trailer for Jurassic world, Chris Pratt was better in the Lego movie (still ranting about Bad cop not fighting) I mean Liam Neeson was awesome in Taken.)**

Jack stepped into the trailer "Heyy 0taku!" yelled Trevor "glad you're here come meet the boys" Trevor walked three feet away to three guys a man in his 40's slightly overweight, an african-american teenager and... Lester

"hey, jail bait" said Jack

"Jack?! what are you doing here?" said Lester confused

"Trev called me here,"

Trevor replied without being asked "yea this is the guy you want for the job."

The man stood up "this guy doesn't look like he can hold a rifle"

"hello I'm Jack, the person not judging you for being a total fat-ass"

"cool it guys" said Trevor

"Jack this Michael and Franklin, guys this is Jack."

Franklin awkwardly spoke up "so how do you know Trevor?"

"well it was two months since I came to LS and I got a job to steal a mobile meth lab that belonged to Trevor but crashed it in the desert so I had to do some jobs taking out the lost MC and I got a permanent job because there's nothing like the rush I get when I bash a guy's head with a crowbar while he watches, howling in pain wishing that I would end it." Franklin looked at Jack with fear and shock, then fear again and slowly backed away then Jack turned to Michael

"did I do something wrong? I've been told I come on too strong, by the way I'm Jack, Jack 0taku" Jack held out his hand, michael shook it and asked

"aren't you the guy who singlehandedly stole from maze bank stealing 2 million?"

Jack replied simply with "took three dufflebags to do it, 1/3rd of the money payed for my medical bill"

Michael replied "I'm impressed"

"vice versa mr. Townley."

"Alright cut the chat gentlemen" interrupted Lester and set-up the plan "okay, so first we need to burn a meth lab to the ground,

Jack started to look pumped "woo! I can't wait to burn all that sparkly coloured meth" Lester approached Jack

"n-no Jack this meth is clear"

"really?" disapointment filled Jacks' eyes

"yes Jack, just because you make homemade meth every colour of the rainbow does not mean everyone has coloured meth, thats why it's "crystal clear" in fact regular meth is cheaper to make and has the same consistency as yours, it's just because you watched that show about a year later than everyone else."

Jack didn't know what to feel sadness, rage, confusion but mostly pissed off-ness "no musuko- nani- naze de- AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH" Michael approached Lester

"is he okay?" Lester replied " oh yeah, he only does it when he beyond mad and it's hysterical every time" said Lester trying to hiding a smile. Suddenly Jack snapped into focus and slid on a pair of shades "let's roll boys!"

**A/n: Again really, really sorry for the people who actually do read my fanfic (thank you guys+ladies+both merged+daleks+santa+the phantom of the opera (no wait, that one was in my mind)) i'm rambling again so seriously thanks for reading, another chapter later in that month after may and if you have any suggestions tell me and honestly i probably wont but you know theres a lot of you and you probably have good ideas. also if there's any questions I will definately will reply and for the haters... stop being such harrowing douchebags and make your own fanfiction if you think you can do better.**

**just for disclosure im actually a very nice person according to people who know me, thanks for reading!**


	4. Here's 0taku!

**Author's note: This is earlier than expected (this was literally finished a week after the last chapter) but I really liked some aspects of this chapter so I just got to work with it plus chapter 3 took a while so here's this.**

It was noon in the Grand Senora desert, the crew were weary except Lester he was at his house safe behind his computer

"Lester that dick" said Jack leaning against Trevor's truck with a smoke in hand

"Sending us in like tools."

"Hey lighten up" said Michael handing Jack a beer

"Thanks" replied Jack then tasted the Pisswasser "On second thought, I take that back", Lester interrupted on the earpiece much to Jack's dismay

"Sorry to interrupt but we're supposed to be taking out the Lost"

Jack then asked "Hey Trevor, why do we need to take out this particular Lost MC base again?"

"We need to kill them then rip off their product, question is how" Jack grinned "oh I don't know... maybe I could try some crystal blue persuasion"

"Yes well we need to check out the scopes first." Jack shouted to Michael

"Mike, what does the sniper say?"

"Well the MC lab is mainly positioned at the rear end of the building but there's no back exit, thanks to thermo-insulated walls in the lab and thermo-imaging on my sniper I found out the structure at the side is weak and should be destroyed easily by planting sticky bombs taking out some guards on the sides but that plan was scrapped because of the ones guarding the entrance and the ones inside so we need to be cool calm and collected about this and think carefully planning out our moves."

Trevor crouched beside Michael "Uh Michael, hate to interrupt but where's Jack?"

**Author's note: If you currently have access to Youtube then open a new tab and put on "Out of control" by Hoobastank as background music, seriously it just makes it better when youre reading.**

Suddenly there was a ear-splitting war-cry followed by a loud "Come at me bitch!"

Michael looked thyough the sniper scope "Fuck sake 0taku"

Jack charged headfirst to the base sliding in the sand shooting guards with dual pistols each one of them hitting the ground like rocks, Jack took cover behind a 4x4 and reloaded and switched cover taking down more "Double tap baby!" Kicking a guy in the face then placing a bullet in his ear and it exiting from their eye (Jack was good with angles) there were only two more guys, one rushed at Jack so he performed his favourite finisher so he lowered one gun to his side and with the other he shot the man in his balls, heart and face then tried to do the same with the other but the clip on both guns were empty so Jack threw them on the ground and threw a punch at the last man standing but then he blocked 0taku and threw him on the table which crashed on impact. Buuut... Jack landed face first into a pile of cocaine, he got shaky and twitchy, his eyes widened and did crazy matrix shit on the guy "here's 0taku!" Then he grabbed a crowbar and pierced his neck with the end and impaled him on the wall "Fatality, 0taku wins, round two!" Jack then looked over at the impaled motorcyclist "Ohh... rrright then"

**Author: stop the song, you can stop the song now.**

Jack then placed his finger on the earpiece "hey T, did it"

"Christ Jack did they even get a scratch on you!?"

"Nah... these guys were easier than my ex"

"The one that broke your heart?"

Jack held back a tear "yes."

All Trevor could here on his piece was sobbing "Shit, guys i think just broke Jack, Jack if you can hear me i'm sorry!"

Michael and Franklin were both pissing themselves laughing then Trevor told them to shut the fuck up. Jack wandered around the cook station and found a chainsaw

"hey guys I found a chainsaw and i'm keeping it" the others just stayed silent. then Jack noticed a survivor and crouched beside him

"P-please let me live i'll do anything!" Jack thought for about ten seconds and replied "aannything?" he said with a grin

The crawler began to cry "Nah I'm just fucking with you, you're dead" Jack pulled the chord on the saw and dug it into the body coating the metal with a thick splatter of red paste.

"Now you're half the man you once was motherfucker."

**A/n: Originally 0taku was going to charge in with a katana or scythe but I figured guns were better, he's getting a scythe later though.**


	5. Past meets present

**A/n: As someone pointed out to me (like an asshole) I haven't explained the motives or appearence of Jack yet so I'll do that now**

**appearence:**

**caucasian male**

**English**

**Hair: black**

**eyes: brown with two yellow rings surrounding the pupil**

**wears: black shirt, red V-neck, red canvas shoes and jeans (shades as well)**

**motives:**

**fuck you guy who g-mailed me, character development doesn't come this early on in the story, he's a mercenary because of money.**

**To the dick in the comments: go fuck yourself.**

Jack's log: Blaine county highway: 12:35 somewhere in spring probably, god I need to quit drinking.

Jack's log: Zancudo avenue: I don't fucking know: so we're supposed to steal a Buzzard from the Lost to use it as a get-away vehicle, well they were going to transport drugs, don't look at me like that

Jack's log: I don't know what time it is because I'm asleep, wait, how the fuck am I making this log, one of the guys put my hand in warm water wait... yup, I am currently pissing myself.

"Hey Michael" said Trevor "I put Jack's hand in warm water and he's pissing himself" they set up a sniping point over-looking the heli-pad with Jack asleep in the back seat still with his seatbelt on and head on pillow. Michael talked to Trevor while setting up the spot.

"So T, how did you find this guy?"

"Well about a year ago he was hitting up an RV of mine in the desert so I tracked him down and threatened to murder him"

"Pretty sure there's more than that"

"A few months before that he saved Ron's life so I offered him to do jobs to pay me back, jobs turned into heists which turned into gang attacks, this fucker is so insane that he ground up a brick into a smoothie just for 20$ in a bet, now he permanently shits bricks."

"What a delightful story T"

"The thing is I don't know a thing about him, in all honesty I have no idea what goes on in his head."

Franklin called over to the guys "they're here!"

then they woke up Jack and rushed over to the point, the Lost were so loud the guys could hear them from their small cliff

"alright guys, Ivory wants this chopper in and out by tonight!"

"who the fuck is Ivory?" asked Franklin.

They saw Jack approaching the base "how the fuck does he do that!?" asked Michael.

Jack had a stern look on his face and approached "yo dude, you aint s'posed to be here"

"shut the fuck up" said Jack and shot him in the face, everyone turned and shouted

"hey! what the fuck!" Jack didnt take that shit and shot all of them quickly "thank fuck for deadeye" he muttered. One was cowering away "p-please dont kill me" they cried (literally fucking crying like a bitch) Jack grabbed him by the jacket "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR! TELL ME!" he shouted down his ear, the guy just whimpered "WHO" "DO" "YOU" "WORK" "FOR" he shouted in between punches in the guys face "Ivory Smith!" he shouted.

0taku just looked in horror then anger then shoved a grenade down the guy's throat

"Jack, what the fuck!? shouted Michael tredding down the hill to him

"you wanted the chopper,here's the chopper"

"who was that guy?"

"like I'd fucking know"

"you could have just killed him quickly!"

"no, because I'm just another three bit gangster and thats all I'll ever be!"

everyone just stood in silence then Trevor stepped forward "Jack, who is Ivory?" then 0taku walked to a fallen log sat on it and buried his face into his hands "he's... the one guy I can't kill."

**A/n: To the trolls out there;**

**For those requesting me to go fuck myself, I can tell you that that I physically don't have that ability**

**but what I do have is a very particular set of skills **

**skills that I have aquired over a long lifetime**

**skills that make me an expert in home wi-fi and cellular data plans**

**if you stop trolling that'll be the end of it, I will not look for you on Facebook and I will not pursue you on Pintrest**

**but if not, I will hunt you down on Twitter and Myspace I ****will**** find you in a chat room**

**and I will disconnect you.**


	6. Meet the Desanta's

**Author: so... Jack had a breakdown, let me know if he should have more.**

Trevor took the chopper to his airfield, Michael, Franklin and Jack drove back to LS in the dead of night, Jack hasn't said a word since his mental breakdown and the three were driving in awkward silence "hey man, pull over at that gas station" said Franklin "alright" said Michael as he pulled his Tailgater up to the 24/7 convinience store "i'll be in there for five minuites" Franklin said then left. Michael turned to Jack "how you doing buddy?" he asked

"Pretty good" he replied

"I wanna talk to you about earlier"

"look man i'm sorry about-"

that's not what i'm talking about" Michael interrupted smiling "you got the gift"

"I dont know what you're talking about"

"i'm talking about deadeye"

"oh... yes"

"so where did you get?"

"I dont want to talk about it, you?"

"I inherited it from my grandfather, he was a cowboy you know"

"nice, alright we've got a while to go and i'm gonna go to sleep."

Michael's phone buzzed so he left the car and answered it "hey Michael it's Trevor, i'm going to need a favour" "sure T what is it?" "can you let Jack stay at yours tonight?" Trevor asked awkwardly "why?" asked Michael

"Last time he had a breakdown he started a riot"

"holy shit! that was him?"

"yea, I don't want to leave him alone so can you keep him at yours?"

"Trev, he's not a dog"

"I beg to differ"

"alright T but you owe me"

"great, thanks Mikey"

Michael hung up and greeted Franklin as he came back "Jack's asleep so try to be quiet, did you know he was responsible for the Los Santos riot?" "that was him!?"

Los Santos, Michael's house, 9:35am

Jack woke up on the De santa's couch "the fuck?" he mumbled... confusedly?

"good morning sleepy-head" said Michael walking into the room "I hung your jacket up by the door and your gun is on the coffee table" he said pointing at it "thanks man" said Jack still half asleep "I appreciate you letting me stay the night" "no problem man, listen Franklin's swinging by later to pick you up and until then you can hang around here for a while" then he left. Jack rubbed his eyes finding blood on his hands then got up and walked to the hall meeting a woman "oh... hello" she said "i'm Amanda, you're jack right?" "yes ma'am" he said politely "i'm going out for a while, Michael says i'll be able to trust you" "yes ma'am" Jack said again "there's milk and eggs in the fridge, bye" "goodbye." Jack walked up the stairs and heard loud slurs "I just owned your ass motherfucker!" "uh... excuse me" said Jack "oh hi, i'm Jimmy my dad told me a lot about you" "which way to the bathroom?" he asked "oh it's right over there" Jimmy said pointing "thanks" said Jack grabbing the door handle and entering looking himself in the mirror "shit" he said looking at the blood on his face "I hope this isn't going to scar" he held some cold water in his hand and dabbed his face.

He went down the stairs into the kitchen and opened the fridge "looks like i'm making omlettes" he said pulling out the eggs and grabbing a frying pan, then a blonde teenage girl walked in and looked at Jack "hi, Jack right?, i'm Tracey" "hi" said Jack "would you like an omlette" "yea, thanks" Jack grabbed two plates and served her an omlette "oh my god" she said after taking a bite "this is delicious" "thanks" said Jack trying to hide his blushing "hey i'm going to the mall, wanna come?" "sure" said Jack "great" replied Tracey "just give me a sec, i'll get my purse" then she walked off. Jack smiled then looked shocked and looked at his crotch "thank god the piss stain dried."

**Next chapter will be Jack and Tracey at the mall.**


	7. Tell Johnny

**If anyone wants to grand theft with me, my 360 gamertag is jackultron. just in case guys, im here most nights. oh and this chapter was helped made by yinyang754**

Jack and Tracey were ready to leave the house and walked out the door

"how we gonna get there?" asked Jack

"we'll take my car" replied Tracey who showed him to her yellow Issi

"now we're talking" he said then hopped in the front of the car.

They pulled up at the mall and began talking about the latest Fame or shame, Tracey practically raced up to the clothes store "this is cute" she said then looked at the price tag "nevermind" she said "I'll pay for it" said Jack" "I couldn't, I just met you" "no seriously I have too much money to know what to do with anyway" "what a gentleman you are" she said excited, kissed his cheek and ran to the counter. Jack touched his cheek with his hand and blushed, he noticed someone he hadn't seen in a long time and he knew seeing him could only mean trouble.

**Author: just to clear up, this was the guy on the other end of the phone in chapter 1, his name is Clive.**

**(start playing the song Everybody wants to rule the world (the cover by Lorde))**

"so Jack do you like it?" asked Tracey

"Tracey, go over to the counter and hide"

"why?"

"trust me"

Tracey did as she was told and Jack walked to the man, who started to pull out his gun but was cut short when Jack... shot him in the face then five other people pulled out hand guns

"alright gents, bad news is I've only got six bullets but good news is there's enough to blow your faces off then he took of his glasses and his eyes shone red with black targets (this is how I think entering deadeye works) he then proceeded to shoot four in the head and one in the side. "Hey man!" said another gang member, Jack turned around and saw the thug hold Tracey at gunpoint but Jack easlily shot his eye out then Tracey collapsed on the floor and Jack walked over to the guy he shot in the side "you'll get to live for now, tell Johnny that I'm fair game but if he goes after the people I care about I will burn everything he holds dear, now leave!" the guy got up and ran.

**(end the song)**

Tracey and Jack arrived back at the De santa house and went in through the front door and into the kitchen, the family were there

"oh my god Tracey, I was so worried" said Michael hugging her "I saw what happened on the news."

Amanda's make up was smudged because she was crying "you bastard!" she shouted at Jack then back handed his face so hard he dropped to the table

"take it easy Amanda!" shouted Michael "he didn't know what going to happen"

"that's not the point, he put our daughter in danger Michael!"

"he would have protected her with his life"

"you don't even know him!"

"I know him well enough to know he wouldn't put our family in danger"

"hey everyone" said Jimmy walking in

"not now!" shouted everyone

Jimmy raised his hands and slowly backed away back upstairs.

Amanda turned to Jack "you are an obnoxious bastard and I don't want you anywhere near my family, now get out of my house!"

"mom!" shouted Tracey

"it wasn't his fault a gang was shooting up the mall so lay off"

"your mother's right" said Jack as he slipped on his shades

"I'll be going now, Tracey, mrs. Desanta" he said nodding his head but Amanda kept looking at him with contempt then he silently walked out the door and met Franklin in his Buffalo

"hey man, what's wrong?"

"nothing" replied Jack sniffing and trying to hold his tears back.

**this chapter was because i've had the idea to get Jack to interact with the Desanta family.**


	8. They told Johnny

**A/n: should there be a Breaking bad Gta dlc? video games bitch!"**

"Alright dog, we're here" said Franklin pulling up to Lamar's place in his car, Jack's face still hurt from when Amanda slapped him "can't blame her" he mumbled under his breath. Franklin knocked on the door and Lamar opened the door "hey homie" he said "this the guy you talking about?" "yea that's him" answered Franklin then Lamar turned to Jack "hey man I heard a lot about you, I thought you'd be taller..." Lamar awkwardly said "anyway we gotta get to a drug deal for a guy I know, we thought you'd be the hired gun, wanna get paid?" "drugs, sweet" said Jack

Upon arriving in the LS river there were the CGF and the Lost "oh shit" said Jack to Lamar "I can't be here man, I screwed the Lost over a lot and I'm the literal top of the hit list" "don't worry about it man, just wait in the car and pull out your gun if there's trouble" said Lamar upon exiting "hey man, we doing this?" he asked the boss "oh yea" said Johnny K "but we're not here for the money, we are here for you, Mr. 0taku." Jack rolled down the windscreen "hey Johnny K, haven't seen you in a while, want a beer? it's cold just like your brother's corpse" "hand over that scum and we'll pay you two grand!" shouted Johnny at the CGF "you don't really think thats going to work Johnny boy?" asked Jack sarcastically. Both the CGF and the Lost pointed their guns at Jack "you guys are dicks" said Jack "you kiss your mother with that mouth?" asked Johnny "matter of fact I kiss your mother with this mouth" "kill him!" shouted Johnny, Jack quickly rolled up the window as they were shooting and got out by the door on the opposite side and mowed down half the Lost (he brought the chainsaw with him) "I'm getting out of here!" shouted Johnny and got on his bike, Jack stole one of the bikes and chased after him, eventually arriving at the beach and crashing into Johnny causing both to fall onto the sand. They both scrambled to their feet punching each other in the chest, Johnny found a bottle and smashed it against the railing and proceeded to stab Jack but Jack disarmed him and threw it to the ground but before Jack could react Johnny succer punched him in the face giving him a black eye then held him by the collar of his jacket and was about to punch his lights out when the engine on Johnny's bike exploded, knocking the two unconcious.

Jack woke up half an hour later feeling like he had ran into a Titan (in his defence it was dark and he was looking for his keys... on the airstrip)

"finish me" said Johnny "finish me!"

"I would but that would be such a waste"

"I'll send my best men to kill you if you leave me!"

"I'm sure you will"

"why are you doing this?"

"the Lost may not forgive but I do"

"fuck you!"

"good for you, threatening the guy that just spared you, and when you get a chance tell Ivory I'll be seeing him soon"

Jack arrived back at the meeting point, the CGF and Lost alike were either dead or escaped but Franklin was still there "hey man, sorry about the CGF, lets go for drinks"

"I'm gonna get wasted!"

**Author: this chapter was shorter than I wanted too but I really just wanted to get working on the next one.**


	9. Dude, I just joined the Mafia!

**A/N: I want a fez in Gta, they're cool so I wanna wear a fez, also if you want to do heists with me on 360 just send me a friend request, username is up in an earlier chapter, everyone gets equal cut unless youre cool with me having some of yours... I want the Jb-700.**

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! that alarm clock was going to get shot one of these days...

"I'm up, I'm up" said Jack dazed and head banging "it feels like I ran in front of that Issi again" (in Jack's defence... this time he got drunk and tried to play frogger) "I'll say" said a man in a suit "oh my god! oh my god! Franklin theres a rapist in your house!"

"Jack, it's me, Antonio Scalatta"

"not ringing a bell"

"you met me when you joined the mafia"

"I joined the mafia!?"

"yea... I was about to get shot by a cop then you threw a grenade at him and yelled go Pikachu!"

"listen man, I can't be part of the mafia, I'm a mercenary"

then there was a gunshot at the door "mr. 0taku, we represent the Lost and we are here for your head!" Antonio walked up to the window "Jack 0taku is a memeber of the mafia, lay a finger on him and you'll have us to deal with" the men got back in their cars and drove off, Jack looked in awe at Antonio "when do I start?" "now."

"Alright" said Antonio "the don said we gotta whack a guy who's been screwing him over for months"

"alright" replied Jack "hey Antonio, can I be the one to say the don sends his regards?"

"what?"

"in the movies when they say the don sends his regards, I wanna say it"

"fine" said Antonio looking like he was ready to give up on life "let's go."

Jack kicked the door down "the regard sends his dons... shit!" shouted Jack "if you don't kill me I'll give you all the money you'll ever need and-" he was interupted by a shot to the skull "take a fucking chill pill" shouted Jack to the corpse "there they are!" shouted bodyguards running down the stairs in single file "deadeye bitches!" the merc said as one shot fucked 'em all up "alright Antonio let's go now" Antonio's jaw dropped.

Later in the don's office he was adressing Jack

"so mr. 0taku, Antonio has told me you singlehandedly did this assignment by yourself and what's more you have the deadeye"

"well sir I have been doing this for long enough to not be fucking around" the don stood up and looked out the window

"I'm dying Jack, soon I will be gone and I need someone else to run things, and I choose you"

"I only joined yesterday"

"with your skills and reputation I have my mind made up, you will have to choose whether you want to become the don or not."

**A/N: seriously guys, equal cut unless you're absolutely cool with me having a bigger splice.**

**This chapter is shorter than I wanted but screw it, I set the scene.**


	10. Crossover!

**Author: this story is one of two perspectives, the second being the girl's P.o.v, link at the bottom for those who want to read it**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Rat-a-tat-tat-tat

chik-chik-boom

That was Jack's day at the shooting range anyway, he left a while later, he parked his car round back, he just couldn't believe the don of the mafia chose him as the heir, he just couldn't think of what to make of it, he was thinking so hard about it he walked into a girl

"sorry about that miss, I'm a little distracted today" he said politely

"it's ok, can I ask you something?" she asked

"sure, trying to find someone?" then she pulled out her phone and showed Jack a picture

"have you seen this man? his name is Johnny but I can't remember his last name." she said but Jack was more focused on the picture of Johnny Klebitz

"are you okay? you look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'm sorry miss I havent seen him" he said before sprinting to his car, when he was in the Kuruma (made possible thanks to Fleeca bank's low security) he pulled out his Ifruit and called Ron "come on, come on, pick up you paranoid bastard!" he shouted at the phone

"hey Jack, its Ron"

"Ron do you still have those files on the Lost?"

"course I do but why?"

"no time! I need you to check a file"

"whose file?"

"I dont know uhh... girl, 16, I'm guessing there aren't many that the gang comes across"

"yeah we got a match, carly Desanta, 16, connections with the Lost and friend of Klebitz, why? Jack, Jack are you still there?"

Jack hung up "holy shit" he said bashing his head against the horn

"urggh, great now theyre recruiting teenagers, gonna make it harder to kill her now"

he said loading his pistol then paused and shot a devious look

"or maybe she could be useful in the future." then Jack paused

"Carly De santa, De santa?" Jack banged his head on the horn again

"De-fucking-santa!" then he got up "well I probably won't see her again anyway" he thought but he just can't get over the name De santa then suddenly his car was hit by another and Jack was knocked out upon impact.

**To see the chapter from Carly's perspective and the aftermath of the fight between Jack and Johnny from Johnny's perspective copy and paste the link below and special thanks to Yinyang754 for their collaboration and the character Carly.**

s/11311830/4/Help-me-through-the-night


	11. Breaking and leaving

**A/N: Jack is into steampunk, he just thought you should know.**

"Ow ow, ow ow" said Jack in pain after he got t-boned, he felt like he got hit by that Issi again (in Jack's def- oh wait, we did this already) the girl he met earlier pulled him out of his car

"hang on in there, you're going to be ok" she said as she pulled him out and Jack could only think

_"did she break my window? she broke my window!" _she then dragged him a few feet away, propping him against the Ammu-nation building and he opened his eyes

"what the hell?!" he said backing away but he couldn't because of... the wall

"take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you mister" she said as Jack reached for his gun

"look, if you're thinking of killing me I'm not a threat to anyone, I'm just trying to remember who I am."

then he looked suprise "maybe I could use her to get to Johnny and Ivory but how am I going to play this?"

he thought "lost your memory? maybe the same person who injured you is trying to kill me"

he said deceptively while releasing the guns grip.

"ok kid I'll bite, but I'm keeping my eye on you, can't let a memory erased teen wander around by herself." then the sound of police sirens

"right on cue, come on kid I'm sure youre family is worried sick" Jack said as they rushed off, his jackt in the wind behind him and when they were far enough he pulled out his phone, set his car to detonate and covered his ears.

It would have been a long walk back to the house if they didn't stop by Jack's garage to get his Jb700, she got out the car and tried the front, Jack behind her on the phone "hey Ron, I need you to pull up all the files on a girl called Carly Desanta, oh and I heard about your near death experience, get well soon" he said before hanging up and pulling the teen away from the door because she was beating the shit out of it

"hey calm down kid! a broken bone is the last thing we need while you're dealing with amnesia" then he pulled her to the garage thinking of how Franklin broke in

"that could work" she said as Jack gave her a boost

"ok, your turn" she said as she knelt down and offered Jack a hand up then he looked at her sceptically

"you sure about this? you seem too young"

"I just pulled your ass out of a wrecked car!" she snapped back

"ok!" said Jack suprised "you are just like your father" then he jumped up and thought to himself

_"should I really be calling her young? I am like nine-teen." _she pulled him through the window

"how the hell is someone who looks like she's barely 100 pounds this strong!?" he said as he tumbled in the window, she answered back

"the blonde who says that she's my sister asked me that once. apparently I never gave her an answer" then Jack felt the guilt of when he put Tracey in danger

"that cut on your arm looks bad, you might want to sit down" she said and Jack sat on the floor, being a bathroom and all. Jack decided that if he wanted to find Klebitz and ultimately Smith he needed to get close to the girl but there was something about her "something about you... you even sound like a grown woman" as she applied a med-kit's peroxide to his leg then he winced in pain trying not to cry and the only thought in his head was _"fucking low pain tolerance! shit! shit! shit!" _

"sorry" she said

"it's ok, you seem to know what youre doing" _"fucking pain tolerances!"_

then she spoke up "insticts I guess, probably patched Johnny up when he got injured."

Jack looked into her eyes "deep blue, almost violet didn't think that trait existed in humans" then he shut up when he remembered he had deadeye then changed the subject "I didnt know that Michael and Amanda had a third child" "I'm the youngest one, they told me that i'm 16. something about my mother is off though, like she's scared to be anywhere near me"

_"I know that feeling"_ thought jack

"you okay?" he asked touching her arm

"headache, the doctor I saw in sandy shores said that I have a... traumatic brain injury I think he called it, I woke up in the desert and nearly beat some guy to death because he tried to help me up. I thought he was trying to kill me" Jack then thought _"no way!"_ "what guy?" he asked "he was wearing a red shirt over a grey tank and cargo shorts. looked like he was in his fifties maybe? he had a knee brace and glasses on, I just kept hitting him like a wild animal. I must have really screwed someone over in a past life" then Jack shouted "Ron! he said that crazed teenager almost killed him the other day, ok Carly I need you to try to remember what happened to cause this. were you in a car accident? did you fall out of a tree and hit your head!?" Jack realized he was shouting and could see he was scaring her

"stop yelling! I can't remember and I dont know if I want to!" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said cradling her in his arms and he realized she was crying "I don't like this why is this happening to me?" "I don't know but i'll help you try to remember. I promise" then a Lost van pulled outside _"goddamn shit!" _he thought "hang on Carly I'll be right back" then he jumped out the bathroom window "hello boys, where's your boss?" he said sarcastically then three thugs came out, pinned Jack down, knocked him unconsious put him in the van and drove off.

**A/n: There's a time and a place Jack.**


	12. Lost and found

**Author: I'm hungry**

"ow ow ow" said Jack waking up after a beating

"aaannd I'm tied to a chair... great, oh crap, where's my ex?!" he thought then Klebitz walked in

"you know what I want 0taku"

"Christ... I'll tell you what I told Ron, just because I'm British and quirky I can not time travel" 'punch'

"why would you punch me in the hand!" exclaimed Jack

"what the hell did you do to her, huh Jack!?"

"why do you care Klebitz, I didn't think you like them that young?" 'punch'

"shiiit" slurred Jack

"where is she!? I woke up in a damn hospital and saw her picture! why would you go after Carly!?" grabbing a lead pipe then Carly burst in through the door "I'll be damned, you're alive" said Johnny as she walked over to J and... J "why wouldn't I be Johnny boy?" she said hugging him. "ok you two done reuniting? if you haven't noticed... i'm tied to a chair!" Jack yelled rudely (don't judge him, he had a long day and you don't know him!) then Carly gave Jack an annoying rant "well, what you think it was a good idea to use me to get to Johnny!? oh and another thing who the hell is Ivory!?" she yelled, not helping his headache (thank you mr. Klebitz) "you knew I tried to use you? going off your instinct again?" he said "you could call it that, back to my earlier question, who's Ivory?" she said lowering her voice then Johnny butted in "you really can't remember... you broke his nose a few months back, baby girl" "she did? good job kid" then she untied him.

"Trust me on this Johnny" she said

"I can't remember most of my life but I know what i'm doing" she said before taking a deep breath

"ok here's how its going to work, the three of us are going to sneak out the back before this Ivory whacko shows up, then we lie low someplace safe. My home is out of the question since who knows how many bikers showed up and I do not want the rest of my family traumatized, whatever it is that has you both wound up stops now ok?" the fucking violet eyes creeped Jack the fuck out "got it" he and Johnny says before looking down at their feet "now which one of you knows a place to crash?" she asked.

**South LS warehouse 5.00am**

**In other words, a meth lab**

"Not exactly the best of places but it's off the grid, should be safe here" said Johnny "not for long, wait where's my car?" mumbled Jack "where's my Jb700?" asked Jack when carly bit her lip "dude, where's my car" then he realized "you drove like a maniac... to the warehouse... in MY CAR!?" "I didnt exactly have a choice Jack!, I thought you were going to end up dead!" she shouted and now there was no backing out of the argument "just like your dad, I swear youre a carbon copy of him with the exception of you looking like Amanda" Jack said activating Deadeye so he could think without her nagging him but his eyes flickered from red back to brown _"did she just cancel out Deadeye!? how the fuck is that possible?!"_ he thought "ok kids calm down" said Johnny.

Jack backed into the corner thinking to himself _"if she's broke Ivory's nose then she's regally fucked, I bet he's on his way here right now" _then Johnny gave Jack a bad look, in which he replied by giving him the bird "back off Johnny, I woke up in a place called Mckenzie airfield, a wrecked plane a few feet away and that lunatic Ron looking at me like he found an alien! at least it wasn't that weird kid with the blonde dreadlocks and metal in his ears" then Jack spoke up

"Wade? hes been asking about Trevor" then Johnny's eyes shot open

"where's Trevor?"

"why Johnny boy want to kill him yourself?" said Jack mockingly "anyway, if I were you I would be worrying about Ivory" "what?" asked Carly then they heard a knock "oh yeah" said Jack picking up a beer "that's him knocking like the sound of drums, how long has this beer been here?" "who's Ivory!?" exclaimed Carly "alright Carly, Johnny I need you to go, no matter what happens no matter what I say you don't come in here, now go!" Carly was about to interrupt but then Johnny grabbed her and ran, Jack locking the doors by placing a crowbar between the handles. He pulled out his switch-blade as Ivory blew up the entrance door.

"hello brother!"


	13. The end?

**A/n: you need to read chapter 7 of Help me through the night by Yinyang754 before this.**

The meth lab was set up in flames, the four were about to leave when debris from the ceiling fell on Jack's leg "argh! son of a bitch!"

Carly ran up to him "Jack are you ok? Johnny help me move this"

"no, you have to get out of here, you, Johnny, Mikey just get out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving you here"

"leave me, that's an order!" he shouted

"look I've had a good run, just leave me here" Carly began to tear up then Johnny held her in his arms "we have to go baby girl" he said then she went with him and Mikey reluctantly before closing the doors behind them.

"Alright Ivory, you can get up, they're gone now" then Ivory got up "how did you know I would be alive?" "you've always been indestructible you snake, you beat up any kid that ever picked on me and you did it without a scratch"

"and I'm repayed with a bullet to the eye?"

"you deserve it, after what you did to me back in England... you shot me in the back! you tried to kill me!"

"I had to little brother"

"looks like you got your wish." Ivory walked out "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances" Ivory said before walking off then Jack called Antonio

"south LS, warehouse on fire, here now" he said before hanging up.

"I had a good run" Jack said to himself "made friends, enemies met some strangers, freaks, aliens, the cast of American pie, fuckin's Stiifler and his shennanigans. I had a good run, I had a good run" he said reassuringly to himself then he pulled out a gun and held it to his throat "beats burning I guess" but then a hand lowered the gun, it was Johnny's

"I thought I told you to leave"

"since when did I take orders from you?"

"so what you wanna finish me yourself?"

"no, I've come to pay my respects"

"we had fun didn't we Johnny? shootouts all across LS to Blaine county, the leader of the Lost and just... Jack"

"come on Jack, I've heard rumors of your escapades, England, Mexico, Blackwater and San andreas you always came out top-dog always by yourself, always alone"

"always running, I get so lonely Johnny"

"you'd never thought of settling down though?"

"really? me, Jack 0taku the mercenary, rejected when I applied for Merryweather and turned away by my own brother and besides I never could since I got my heart broken" "I'll miss you Jack, really" then he ran off back onto his bike.

Jack closed his eyes "is this really the end?" he thought.


	14. Epilogue

**Author: of course its not the end, chapter is short but sweet.**

"Come on, come on 0taku" said the comforting voice of Antonio clearing debris

"guys! bring the car round!" then Jack was hauled into the back of a car and sped off to an infirmary

"it's gonna be alright boss" said a gangster

"what?" asked Jack confusedly

"he doesn't know, wait until the meeting."

Jack woke up a day later in the hospital "the fuck Antonio?"

"you ok? feeling well, need anything?"

"my car" Antonio smirked

"we've got it, don't worry but you need to come with us, you're in no condition to drive"

"I ain't gonna argue, does anyone know that I'm alive?"

"if you're asking about Klebitz-"

"no, I mean anyone outside the Mafia"

"no"

"good" he said while putting on his jacket and getting up

"agh" he said flinching in pain

"it's ok, i've got you said Antonio putting his arm around Jack and helping him to the car.

Jack got back to the Don's office "you wanted to see me Don?"

the room was filled with members "Jack why don't you have a seat"

"whats going on?" he asked.

Antonio approached him knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder

"at 3.55am this morning the Don was pronounced dead, he passed peacefully in his sleep"

"oh god" said Jack

"the Don thought highly of you Jack... and that is why he passed leadership over to you"

"what?"

"the Don requested that before he died he would choose an heir to the Los santos portion of the Mafia, we don't know why but he wanted you to become the next Don."

Antonio stepped back and knelt down as well as the other members "what are your orders, don 0taku?"


End file.
